FDA CVM Vet-LIRN PROGRAM GRANT PROPOSAL FOR FOA # PAR-18-604 ABSTRACT This grant proposal from the Ohio Department of Agriculture (ODA) is in response to Funding Opportunity Announcement (FOA) # PAR-18-604 from the Food and Drug Administration?s (FDA) Center for Veterinary Medicine (CVM) Office of Research Veterinary Laboratory Investigation and Response Network (Vet-LIRN). The purpose of this proposal from ODA?s Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratory (ADDL) is to address the following key project areas: 1. Procurement of supplies needed for AMR testing efforts or method improvement. 2. Purchase of equipment to improve the testing capacity, data analysis, and quality control of NGS for Vet-LIRN foodborne pathogen case investigations. 3. Conduct increased testing in response to a new need identified by the VPO. This grant proposal also addresses the CVM request for sample analysis commitment as well as the laboratory?s ability and willingness to complete the proposed research in a timely manner. Several additional documents including the internal Proficiency Testing (PT) results (appendix of Research Plan), and certificate of AAVLD accreditation (appendix of Research Plan) are provided along with the